


Happy Bithday, Genma-kun!

by Yasuannie



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fanart, Teen Crush, birthday gift, fluffly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 09:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15458589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuannie/pseuds/Yasuannie
Summary: Iruka finally summons up the courage to give Genma his birthday present.





	Happy Bithday, Genma-kun!

  
  
Just a little something I did for Genma's birthday. I think I'll do a second part but I'm not sure yet xox

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/nittahshokku) ♥


End file.
